


Serenitystuck

by teamfreefish (team_free_fish)



Category: Firefly, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, But it helps, Don't have to know Firefly Canon, Firefly References, Firefly storyline in Homestuck Universe, IN SPACE!, Pirates, Space Pirates, Vriska is a space pirate, Vriska is captain of Serenity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_fish/pseuds/teamfreefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket, ex-Sergeant in the war is the Captain of a shiny ship called Serenity. Homestuck characters in the place of Firefly characters while still in the Homestuck Universe. No SBURB, no humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle of Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned, the first scenes are going to be exactly like the first scenes in Firefly. Oh, forgive me, please, because later it will actually go into some cool stuff rather than just following Firefly while replacing names. However, I am trying to make this fic more about how the characters would act in the situation more than the situation itself, so bear with me.
> 
> Also, I don't write with Vriska very often, and I have never tried anything with NepKat, so again, bear with me.
> 
> You don't really need knowledge of Firefly to enjoy this fic.

 

 

 

> Take my love.  
>  Take my land.  
>  Take me where I cannot stand.  
>  I don't care,  
>  I'm still free.  
>  You can't take the sky from me.
> 
> Take me out to the black.  
>  Tell 'em I ain't comin' back.  
>  Burn the land  
>  And boil the sea.  
>  You can't take the sky from me.
> 
> Have no place I can be  
>  Since I found Serenity.  
>  But you can't take the sky from me.

               -- Ballad of Serenity by Sonny Rhodes

 

Imperial ships, thousands of troops against only a few of the rebels. The lowbloods. Sure, Vriska wasn’t exactly a lowblood, but she hated the imperials either way, so did it really matter?

Fire, gunshots, the faint crackle of psionics could be heard in the distance. A grenade, not ten feet from Serket’s position. She dodged it, and ran back to their safe base. At least it was out of the way for now.

“Sergeant, air support is holding until they can assess our status,” said a male rustblood to Vriska.

“Our status is that we need air support! Now go online, and tell them to get in here!” She replied with urgency.

“That skiff is shredding us,” Terezi said, trying to be of some use.

“They can’t come without a lieutenant's authorization code, ma’am,” The rustblood said.

Vriska walked over to the dead olive blood and took out a small slip of paper. She took it to the rust blood and said,

“There’s your code, congratulations, you’re lieutenant Banker now, so get me some air support!”

“Captain, send your squad onto high ground, start picking them off one by one from there.” Vriska said, crouching with the others.

Captain Terezi licked her lips and said, “Sergeant, high ground is death with that Skiff in the air!”

“That’s our problem, thanks for volunteering.” Vriska said.

“Bendis, give us some cover fire, we’re going duck hunting.” Vriska barked to a brown blood.

As soon as Vriska finished her sentence, there was an explosion. Everybody was on the ground, ducking. There was a scream, then Vriska, Terezi, the brown blood, and another rust blood were crouching.

“Hey, just focus!” Vriska said to everybody.

“They said they were going to waltz through Serenity Valley,” she paused and to take a few deep breaths, “and we’ll choke ‘em with those words.”

“We’ve done the impossible, and that makes us mighty. Just a little while longer, alright?” Vriska said, reassuringly.

“They’re going to be raining fire out there, so you hold. You hold!” she said, as the lowbloods moved out.

“Do you really think we can bring ‘em down, ma’am?” asked Terezi.

“Do you even need to ask?” Vriska said with a slight smile.

“Ready?” She asked Terezi.

“Always.”

They moved out out, guns ablaze, successions of pings being released from the tips.

Vriska took out the imperial manning the turret, and she and Terezi made their way down. Vriska locked onto the skiff and began shooting. As it fell, Vriska smiled, and then knocked Terezi out of the area it landed. Fire was roaring around them from the remains of the ship.

Both on the ground, Vriska began laughing with triumph, and they both got up. They went inside, and asked about their status. Terezi leaned over a dead soldier, as Vriska comforted Bendis, the brownblood, who was convinced he was going to die.

“We’re not gonna die, Bendis. You know why? Because we are very pretty. We are just too pretty for Gog to let us die. Look at that chiseled jaw. Come, on.”

Vriska looked up at the sky, to the sound of the roaring of ships, and said, “Those are angels.”

“Terezi,” Vriska started.

She looked over at Terezi, who was listening to the command radio.

“Command says it’s too hot. They’re pulling out. We’re to lay down arms.”

Vriska slowly stood up, to look at the battlefield. Her face fell, as she listened to the sounds of explosions and bullets. Ships came down to signal the rebel’s loss of the battle. Fire covered everything in no time, and beside Vriska, Bendis fell, with a bullet to the heart.

  
They lost at Serenity Valley.


	2. We're Pirates

**Two and a half sweeps later**

It was peaceful, out in space. Just the wreck filled with treasure, Vrisa and her crew, and good old Serenity not too far out.

They looked at the vault door. They ran over it with a glue gun with wire. They lit it. The vault was open, they were close to grabbing the treasure, but as they got inside, they were alerted of an Imperial ship coming their way.

“Have they spotted us?” Vriska asked with worry.

“I don’t know.” said the crackling voice over the radio.

“Have they hailed us yet?” Terezi asked.

“Sollux, just turn everything off but the air.” Vriska said with urgency.

On the ship, Sollux contacted Nepeta.

“Nepeta, we’re going dark.”

“Mew got it!.”

She turned off all the lights, the engine, and everything, except air.

Meanwhile, the Imperial ship, Dormunster, was coming closer to Vriska and her crew.

From inside the vault, Vriska could see the approaching ship. It was huge, and bright, like any Imperial ship. It would take a hell of a powerful helmsman to power it.

In the Dormunster, they got readings. Residual heat. The Serenity picked up that the Imperial ship was scanning, and contacted Vriska.

“Captain, we’re humped.” Sollux crackled.

“Put these in, double time.” Vriska said to her crew in the vault.

“Nepeta, fire it up!” Vriska barked over the receiver.

The Imperial ship would see them by now, deploying gunships. Transport ship, Firefly class, bound to be illegal smugglers.

But Vriska and her crew were already getting the loot, bringing up cases to Serenity.

“Cry, wriggler, cry.” Vriska said, hovering up.

“Make your luthuth thigh,” Sollux responded. “Engaging the crywriggler.”

A pile of trash, taped with the name “Crywriggler” was sent out, slightly beeping.

Crywriggler was sending out a distress signal. Perfect distraction for the damn imperials.

The crew made it up to Serenity, in the cargo bay, and without hesitation, Vriska said, “Sollux, we’re on, let’s go!”

Serenity charged up, and off they went, into space, leaving a trail of yellow electricity behind them.


	3. Cover Operation

“Yes! Let’s head back to Creto, get paid, and get out.” Vriska said with a sigh, removing her helmet.

“Kicked their motherfuckin asses. Hehe.” Gamzee was mostly quiet, but then again, he was mostly not sober.

“They’ll have put a warning out for us, we’ll need a cover.” Terezi said.

“Yeah, but can’t we at least enjoy the fact that we just made it out with the treasure without getting caught?”

“We almost got caught.”

“We’re pirates.”

“We need a cover.”

“Fine, we’ll pick up some passengers on Dorman 5, then make it over to Creto. Besides, that’s where meddler wants to meet us.”

“You sure that’s a great idea?”

“Passengers are a great cover. We’re a transport ship, it’s what we do. We hide the loot in the walls of the cargo bay, and we don’t allow the passengers in the cargo bay, we drop them off safely, and all’s well.”

“Fine, whatever suits you, Captain.”

Vriska made her way back to the bridge, took a seat and closed her eyes.

“Yo, Sol, get us to Dorman 5, will you.” She lazily said into the intercom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make up planet names for the life of me. Maybe they work? I don't know... Hopefully those sound okay.


	4. Welcome to Serenity

**Dorman 5**

 

Dorman 5 was a desert planet. Lot’s of people, though. Nepeta sat outside, with an open ship, inviting people to come and take a trip.

Vriska, Terezi, and Gamzee were off trying to find Kanaya. Sollux came down, out of the mess of cords and connectors that he’d been attached to for ages.

“Hi, Sollux!”

“What are we doing?”

“Getting passengers.”

Sollux just nodded and walked back to the center of the ship, not wanting to have to confront people. Besides, few people actually want to bother talking to the ship’s battery.

The three that were out came back to the ship, and Vriska asked, “Do we have any, yet?”

“No, but don’t worry, we’ll get some people.”

Not too long after, a troll in red robes came up to the ship.

“Hey my brother.” Gamzee said, speech slurred.

“I actually don’t have any relation to you whatsoever, proven by the hemospectrum, but it is odd that you use such alien language.” The robed troll said.

“Hi! We’re taking passengers. Just tell us where you want to go, and we’ll take you.” Nepeta said, cheerfully.

“For me, it’s not about the destination, it’s the journey.”

“So, you want to come with us?” Nepeta asked, hopefully, not really understanding what the other troll said.

“It’s a good ship. She’s decently sized, got a great helmsman, and can take you anywhere.” Vriska piped in, worried this may be the only passenger.

“Sure, I’ll come. Kankri Vantas, by the way.” Kankri held out his hand, and Vriska took it.

“Just put your stuff over there. We’ll take good care of it.” Vriska pointed to the corner of the cargo bay.

Not too long after, another man came up, looking rather angry that he even existed and everything was horrible.

“Oh, hi. We’re taking passengers, if you want in,” Nepeta said, cocking her head in the direction of the open ship. She liked this guy, and would be very disappointed if he didn’t come along.

“Yes, good, thanks. I'll be heading to Somaria.” He said, getting in, lugging a huge metal container behind him nervously.

Vriska directed him to the right place to put his stuff in, and Terezi showed him his quarters for the trip.

They got one more passenger on that day, before they closed up and took off. One more, if you exclude Kanaya, who had rented the detachable shuttle for her own private business.

In the dining hall, every passenger stood with the crew.

“Okay. I’m Vriska, your captain, Terezi’s over there, Gamzee over there, Nepeta’s our mechanic. Sollux is our helmsman, he’s in the engine room, naturally.” Vriska said this pointing to each respective crew member.

“Kankri Vantas,” said Kankri.

“Karkat.”

“Niechi Dongwu.” 

Kanaya came in and said, “Pardon me for being late. I’m Kanaya.”

“She’s our Ambassador.” Vriska said, giving her a scornful look.

“It is an honor to have a woman of such high rank on board.” Kankri said, giving a respectful head nod.

“Not that kind of Ambassador. She’s a Companion.” Vriska said with a sly smile. Kanaya returned Vriska's smile with a disapproving look.

Gamzee leaned down to whisper something in Kankri’s ear, and his face fell, and he blushed.

“Oh, that kind of Ambassador,” he said, trying to keep calm. He didn’t look at Kanaya with respect after that, being a religious man.

He was a follower of the Summoner.

Vriska dismissed everybody after a meal, and went back to the bridge, after telling everybody not to go down to the cargo bay.

The blueblood stayed behind to talk to Karkat.

“So, what brings you here?” The blueblood asked.

“None of your fucking business, shitstain,” Karkat snapped back.

“Really?”

Karkat glared, and left the room, to go to his quarters. Well, maybe the cargo bay, instead, but he wanted the blueblood to believe he was going to his quarters. On the way, he was startled by Gamzee. Gamzee was a tall, lanky thing that was all skin and bones, but it was evident that he was strong. Really strong. Not as strong as some indigobloods, but nonetheless.

“Hey, motherfucker,” Gamzee said, stepping in front of Karkat.

“Where is my motherfucking brother getting to, all up in this place?”

“I was going to my quarters.” Karkat said, trying to stay calm.

“Is a motherfucker lost? The quarters are down in the other motherfuking section of the ship, my brother.” Gamzee said, letting out a slight chuckle. It was deep and had a bit of a drawl to it. His voice was almost as if he was trying to make it come off as sounding whimsical, underneath the deepness of it.

“Will you stop saying ‘motherfuck’ so much? It pisses me the fuck off,” Karkat spat.

“Sure, whatever I can do for a motherfucker. You go back to wherever the motherfuck your quarters are, just ‘s long as you ain’t goin to the motherfucking cargo bay, brother.”

“Right, sorry about that.”

Karkat turned the other direction, cursing as he walked.

Nepeta came down with a smile on her face, asking Gamzee, “Is everything alright down here?”

“A motherfucker getting his lost on,” Gamzee said.

“Don’t mew think you should report that?” Nepeta asked, with a slight look of concern.

“Naw, just a motherfucker being lost.”

Nepeta smiled and walked away.

Up in the bridge, both Vriska and Terezi were talking when Niechi walked in.

“What are you doing here, Nichy?” Vriska said, glaring at the blueblood.

“It’s Niechi,” he said.

“Doesn’t give you permission to be in here. There are ground rules, you know,” Terezi said, very annoyed that Vriska probably wouldn’t let her give out proper punishments.

“I just have a question, that’s all,” he said, innocently.

“Well, spit it out.”

“I was just wondering, why pick up the passengers all the sudden?”

Vriska licked her lips and pushed her glasses up. One lens was covered, like an eyepatch. Niechi also wondered about the robotic arm.

“I don’t see a reason why not.” Vriska said, attempting to keep any defensiveness out of her voice.

Niechi raised his arms in defense, and said, “Fine, fine, sorry. I didn’t mean to get you all touchy about it.”

Vriska looked at Terezi, who just shrugged.

“Well, go back to your quarters, please.”

Niechi raised his eyebrows and walked out, careful not to trip over the step out of the bridge.

“Terezi, he could be a spy. They put us on surveillance, I’m sure of it. The Imperials are on to us.” Vriska said, worried.

“But why would they care about one small theft? We’re like grubs under their feet, we’re tiny, we don’t matter. That’s not enough to send out a spy,” Terezi said, reaching under her glasses to rub her eyes.

“The cargo is safe, right?”

“We stowed it in the panels of the cargo bay. Even if someone were looking, they wouldn’t find the right holes in the walls.”

“Good,” Vriska said, reaching for the radio.

“Keep an eye on that damn blueblood, Gam.”

“You got it, motherfucker,” Gamzee replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering how creative I am with names, go to google translate and put 啮齿动物 (blueblood's name, non phonetic) in. I use google translate for everything name-wise.


End file.
